Season 3
The third season of Moonlight Races was announced on December 13th 2019, and began airing on December 14th. 14 contestants were selected to compete in the running of becoming "Newcrest's Next Drag Superstar." Season 3's promo theme was "Pastel Perfection". Promos were released December 13th. The winner of Season 3 would win the title of "Newcrest's Next Drag Superstar", a 1 year supply of food from Drag N' Dine Out, and a cash prize of §100,000 simoleans. The Season 3 queen crowned "America's Next Drag Superstar" was Ko Ko D'Kreme, while Celestina Zephyrine won the title of Miss Congeniality. Contestants (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Moonlight Races. :█ The contestant lost the third lip-sync round. :█ The contestant lost the second lip-sync round. :█ The contestant lost the first lip-sync round. :█ The contestant won the maxi challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality by viewers and Fan Favorite by fellow contestants. :█ The contestant appeared on the "Reunion" episode and was still in the running. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" episode, but was out of the running. :█ The contestant did not participate in the episode. :█ The contestant was part of Group 1, who first appeared on Episode 1. :█ The contestant was part of Group 2, who first appeared on Episode 2. Episodes Episode 1: ''"Camila's Premiere Pt. 1"'' Airdate: December 14th, 2019 Synopsis: New queens, New skills. Moonlight Races returns with a shocking two-night premiere, with 7 queens entering on different days. *'Guest Judges:' Lucy Hale *'Mini Challenge:' "Wish You Were Here!" holiday card photoshoot *'Mini Challenge Winner:' The Sphinx *'Maxi Challenge:' Construct a runway outfit based on a global holiday. *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Londyn *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' Custom jewel package by Fierce Drag Jewels *'Bottom Two:' The Sphinx & Iolite Ivy *'Lip-Sync Song:' "A Night Like This" by Caro Emerald *'Eliminated: ' Iolite Ivy *'Farewell Message': "REMAIN POSITIVE AND FRIENDLY!! From Iolite" Entrance Order Episode 2: ''"Camila's Premiere Pt. 2"'' Airdate: December 15th, 2019 Synopsis: The remaining 7 unseen queens compete in the second half of the premiere. *'Guest Judges:' Evan Peters *'Mini Challenge:' Pose in a goddess inspired photo shoot. *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Joy-Ryder *'Maxi Challenge:' Construct a runway outfit based on a time period. *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Patricia St. Shamrock *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' $2,500 gift card from FierceQueen.com *'Bottom Two:' Joy-Ryder & Maddelyn McKay *'Lip-Sync Song:' "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood *'Eliminated: ' Joy-Ryder *'Farewell Message': "It was a bumpy ride!! Fuck and love yourselves xx J O Y" Entrance Order Episode 3: ''"Mimi: The Rusical"'' Airdate: December 16th, 2019 Synopsis: The two sets of queens merge into a final 12, as they go for glitter in a Mariah Carey rusical. *'Guest Judges:' Khloe Kardashian *'Mini Challenge:' Design Nails *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Maddelyn McKay & Hollythorne *'Maxi Challenge:' Star in an all-lipsyncing, all-dancing musical inspired by Mariah Carey *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Jaida Noir O'Shea *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' $2,000 gift card from Fierce Queen Heels. *'Bottom Two:' Maddelyn McKay & Cece Cupid *'Lip-Sync Song:' "People Like Us" by Kelly Clarkson *'Eliminated: ' Maddelyn McKay *'Farewell Message': "We all get MAD sometimes! Channel that into love and living peacefully!!! Xx Maddelyn" Episode 4: ''"Game of Moans"'' Airdate: December 17th, 2019 Synopsis: The queens take over the 7 drag-kingdoms as they act in a parody of Game of Thrones. *'Guest Judges:' Kit Harington & Sophie Turner *'Mini Challenge:' Drag up school uniforms *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Hollythorne *'Maxi Challenge:' Act in a parodied version of Game of Thrones. * Runway Theme: Movie Magic *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Ko Ko D'Kreme *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' Trip for 2 to The Grand Resort & Spa at Fort Lauderdale Beach *'Bottom Two:' Celestina Zephyrine & Dusty Li Lavender *'Lip-Sync Song:' "Super Bass" by Nicki Minaj *'Eliminated: ' Dusty Li Lavender *'Farewell Message': "Dusty is done! Dusty is mean! Dusty is iconic, just like our S3 queens. LOVE YOU, DUSTY XOXO" Game of Moans Characters Episode 5: ''"The Snobby Tommy Show"'' Airdate: December 18th, 2019 Synopsis: The queens improv their way through a trashy daytime reality show, named "Snobby Tommy Show". *'Guest Judges:' James Corden *'Mini Challenge:' Celebrity Photobomb *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Patricia St. Shamrock *'Maxi Challenge:' Improv their way through a trashy daytime reality show. * Runway Theme: Night of 1000 Jomsims *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Bubblegunn & Cece Cupid *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' A $2,500 gift card from The Crème Shop *'Bottom Two:' Hollythorne & The Sphinx *'Lip-Sync Song:' "Bad Girls" by Donna Summers *'Eliminated: ' Hollythorne *'Farewell Message': "Stay Gay! Holly xX (BTW Sphinx Smells <3)" Episode 6: ''"Snatch Game"'' Airdate: December 19th, 2019 Synopsis: The queens bring on the comedy, as they impersonate celebrities in the "Snatch Game". *'Guest Judges:' The Pointer Sisters (Anita & Ruth) *'Mini Challenge:' Pitch your own Self-Help Book *'Mini Challenge Winner:' The Sphinx *'Maxi Challenge:' Snatch Game * Runway Theme: Day at 'da Beach! *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Celestina Zephyrine *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' Two tickets to Cirque du Soleil's "ZUMANITY" *'Bottom Two:' Cece Cupid & Bubblegunn *'Lip-Sync Song:' "Neutron Dance" by The Pointer Sisters *'Eliminated: ' Cece Cupid *'Farewell Message': "Love all around! Spread it far, just like my legs LOL Cece" Snatch Game Characters |Cece Cupid Episode 7: ''"Camila's Cabaret of Talent"'' Airdate: December 19th, 2019 Synopsis: The queens take on an audience, each receiving a prop to host their own show, amp up the audience and make them laugh. *'Guest Judges:' Ashanti *'Mini Challenge:' Reading is Fundamental *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Ko Ko D'Kreme *'Maxi Challenge:' Host your own show with an assigned prop and group of audience. *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Bubblegunn *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' a $1,000 gift card from Sparkles Rhinestones *'Bottom Two:' Celestina Zephyrine & Patricia St. Shamrock *'Lip-Sync Song:' "Instruction" by Jax Jones ft. Demi Lovato, Stefflon Don *'Eliminated: ' Celestina Zephyrine *'Farewell Message': "TOP 7! Best of luck, make me proud ! From C.Z" Episode 8: ''"(Nikita) Dragun's Den"'' Airdate: December 20th, 2019 Synopsis: The queens become business women, pitching their own made products to a panel of judges. *'Guest Judges:' Nikita Dragun *'Maxi Challenge:' Produce and market products to pitch infront of a panel of judges * Runway Theme: Masquerade Mania *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Ko Ko D'Kreme *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' A suite of jewelry from Fierce! Drag Jewels *'Bottom Two:' The Sphinx & Killer Krypt *'Lip-Sync Song:' "Style" by Taylor Swift *'Eliminated: ' Killer Krypt *'Farewell Message': " KILL IT GIRLIES! KILLA KILLER IS ON DA LOOSE XO Killer" Drag Products Episode 9: ''"Fusion Illusion"'' Airdate: December 21th, 2019 Synopsis: The queens turn from 6 to 3 as they fuse their fashion styles in a makeover challenge. *'Guest Judges:' Kim Petras & Jeremy Scott *'Maxi Challenge:' Partner up and make eachother over into fierce fusions. *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Ko Ko D'Kreme & Bubblegunn *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' An original gown from Mountbatten Concepts *'Bottom Two:' The Sphinx & Patricia St. Shamrock *'Lip-Sync Song:' "Blow It All" by Kim Petras *'Eliminated: ' The Sphinx *'Farewell Message': "Eat lots of ass! May the best man in a wig win! SPHINX" Episode 10: ''"Rockin' & Cockin"'' Airdate: December 22th, 2019 Synopsis: The queens write lyrics and perform to their own song as a girl group. *'Maxi Challenge:' Write lyrics and perform as a group on the main stage. *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Bubblegunn *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' A custom website by Square Space *'Bottom Two:' Londyn & Ko Ko D'Kreme *'Lip-Sync Song:' "Sway" by The Pussycat Dolls *'Eliminated: ' Londyn *'Farewell Message': "GOOD LUCK IN THE GRAND FINALE!!! SLAY LIKE I KNOW YOU CAN ~Londyn" Top Four of Season 3 Episode 11: ''"Queens Reunited"'' Airdate: December 23rd, 2019 Synopsis: One week from the Grand Finale, all season 3 queens return to discuss the season’s gaggiest moments. Includes never-before-seen footage, jaw-dropping revelations, and a recap of the seasons’ most amazing looks. Episode 12: ''"Grand Finale"'' Airdate: December 24th, 2019 *'Finale Theme:' A&A (Ariana & Adele) *'Lip-sync Pairings': Patricia St. Shamrock vs.Bubblegunn; Ko Ko D'Kreme vs.Jaida Noir O'Shea *'Lip-Sync Songs': **"Jason's Song (Gave It Away)" by Ariana Grande (Patricia vs. Bubblegunn) **"Into You" by Ariana Grande (Ko Ko vs. Jaida) **"Set Fire To The Rain" by Adele (Ko Ko vs. Patricia) *'Lip-sync Finalists': Ko Ko vs. Patricia *'Winner of Season 1:' Ko Ko D'Kreme *'Runner-Up:' Patricia St. Shamrock *Third/Fourth Place: Bubblegunn & Jaida Noir O'Shea Lip Sync for the Crown Bracket